Of Chojin Champions and Superheroes
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: It begins with The Teen Titans (animated) helping an injured Comrade Turbinski, who has been betrayed by those who created him. Soon, the Teen Titans, Muscle League and D.M.P find themselves connected in a conspiracy rnthey never dreamed of (crossover wit
1. It's all set up

Prologue: Everything is Set Up.

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: All characters copyrighted their creators.

Underground: Jump City. 10:15 p.m.

"This agent Frodosky. Agent Torondry and I have successfully secured 'Terra'". agent Frodosky spoke into his communicator. Agent Torondry carefully slipped Terra into a tube especially designed for transporting statues.

"Comrade Frodosky, you think that this would have been even a tiny bit harder. You think those Teen Titans would have set up some sort of surveillance or something like that."

"What can I say? Kids are stupid, especially American kids."

"And what about Comrade Turbinski, Agent Frodosky?" asked the voice on the other side of the communicator.

"He is being taken care of as we speak."

The Jump City Junkyard.

Turbinski always knew that those who created him would be the ones who destroyed him. He just always thought they would murder him in the lad or a prison in Siberia, not a junkyard in America

Turbinski had been told that he would be transferring to a new base secretly hidden in Antarctica. He should have known it was a setup to assassinate him. With the benefit of hindsight, it was so a setup. Why would mother Russia have a base in Antarctica?

Needless to say, Turbinski found it in his best interests to flee.

They still managed to find him, even after he removed his radar bug using only a slightly rusty butter knife and his own tested endurance.

Every encounter left him more damaged. Not having proper access to daily nutrition didn't help things either.

Finally, after almost a month of cat and mouse, they had managed to corner him in Jump City, California.

How they managed to do this without attracting the attention of the Teen Titans (apparently the local superheros), Turbinski would never know.

Turbinski regretted not seeking the help of the Teen Titans. Maybe they could have help him out of this mess. Damn his pride, he thought as darkness surrounded him.

"Well, he went down fighting. Not as tough as we thought though. We didn't even need to use the knockout gas." Turbinski's body received a kick that it did not feel.

"Shouldn't we check to see if he's completely dead, Yuri?"

"You worry too much Shuko. I doubt there is repairman in the city qualified to fix Ex-Comrade Turbinski, and if there are, I doubt they would be at the junkyard or even awake. Let's leave, the stench of this junkyard is starting to get to me."

The got into their helicopter and flew away.

When the sounds of the helicopter finally faded, Fixit knew it was safe to turned on his flashlight and investigate. The noises he had been hearing in his underground lair had made him suspect that something was...sharky? dolphin-like?, no fishy...yes that was the expression.

When he got to the surface, the violence had stopped, but he could hear the two men talking about someone called Turbinski (was he the one who was being hurt?). Fixit had a feeling it was best to remain hidden into darkness until the men went away (was this feeling the thing called "instinct" Cyborg was always talking about?).

Fixit shined his flashlight around until he hit a broken body of broken circuits and bloody wounds. The circuits he could fix, but blood and wounds were beyond him. Fixit commanded some of his helper robots to gently put the man on a stretcher. The Teen Titans would have to be contacted.

Green Pine Lane, a Jump City suburb:

Max Sneagator Addida (once known as the Pumpinator) tucked his 4-year old daughter into bed.

"Sweet Dreams, Ny'ke." Max said to his sleeping daughter. He had finally gotten her to bed way after her normal bedtime. Ny'ke had been at a friends birthday party. Various sugary, empty calorie, products had been served, and the party hosts had left the parents to the mercy of their now hyperactive children.

Max went downstairs and turned on the late night news. There was a special piece on the anniversary of the Teen Titans saving the city from a volcano and overthrowing a mad man who had overtaken the city.

Max signed loudly. Had moved to Jump City before Ny'ke's birth because he wanted a safe, slightly dull place to raise a kid. And Jump City was like that. Then the Teen Titans took up residence and trouble seemed to come every week.

He wanted Ny'ke to have the happy childhood that he and Kevin had never had. That was why he had stopped being an active member of the D.M.P. and had taken up a highly successful career of marketing/designing sport shoes. And now? Now Ny'ke was still having nightmares of having to flee homicidal robots. It wasn't what he meant for Ny'ke's childhood to be like. Ny'ke's childhood was absolutely one thing he didn't want to fail on. Maybe he should take that position in Wisconsin.

Teen Titans Headquarters:

"Dude, I so called the last Angel's chin!" Beast Boy pawned at the sticky Brazilian sweet, held just out of his reach by Cyborg.

"Yeah, but can ya reach it? Can ya? Can ya?" mocked Cyborg.

Starfire was playing dress-up with Silkie and Robin was doing a cryptogram.

Raven was reading a book. It was a rather interesting book, called The Saga of the Gold and Silver Masks. It told of a supposedly true event that happen almost 30 years ago in Japan.

Raven was most annoyed by Cyborg's and Beast Boy fighting over a pointless pastry. She levitated it out of Cyborg's hand and consumed it herself.

"DUDE! That's so unfair! I called it yesterday!" Beast Boy was devastated at the loss of the Brazilian pastry.

"Titans." A monotone voice caught their attention. Fixit's face appeared on the monitor.

"I have a man who needs special medical assistance. It is important that you come to Jump City Junkyard immediately."

"We'll be there immediately!" responded Robin.

"Finally, we have a chance to use the T-Ambulance!" Cyborg was joyful despite the fact that it was in slightly bad taste.

"My pastry! Oh my precious, angelic, chinny, Angel's chin!" Beast Boy still mourned his lost pastry. Raven yanked him by the collar as the Titans all piled into the recently built T-Ambulence.

To be continued

Author's notes: The next chapter will be more U.M. focused. Expect a spotlight on Comrade Turbinski. Also "Angel's Chin" is a real Brazilian pastry (untranslated name is Papos de Anjo)

I've never had one, but it looked absolutely delicious in web site photo.

Also, as far as I know, there is no such vehicle as the "T-Ambulence, but don't you think it would be useful for them to have one?


	2. Turbinski's story

Chapter 2: Turbinski's story

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: All characters copyrighted their owners.

Note () indicate translated Russian.

Note 2: Robin's awkward grammar in some parts of the story is not a typo. He just speaks lousy Russian.

Turbinski realized he was no longer in the junkyard. The junkyard was humid and smelled of rancid meat. This place was pleasantly cool and had an almost minty scent. He sensed no more pain.

Could he have made it into heaven?

He could hear voices, though his eyes weren't completely opened.

"Brain waves are increasing."

"Beast Boy, stop poking him with that stick! It's disrespectful!"

"I'll stop when he's fully conscious!"

6 faces came into view: an orange face girl's. a pale skin girl's. a green face boy's, a relatively normal looking boy's, an almost gothic man's with glowing blue eyes, and a black cyborg's.

"Welcome back man." greeted the black cyborg.

Turbinski almost immediately went into panic mode (the mode of choice for people who have just come out of comas).

Turbinski alternated shouted these phrases in incoherent english, russian and Japanese (Kobe dialect): "Who the hell are you people?", "Where am I?" "Are you with them?"

He hopped out of the bed and tried to transform, but he fall flat on his face. Darkness surrounded him once more.

He saw the same concerned faces when he awoke again. He felt strangely lethargic and relaxed.

"What have you done to me?" Turbinski's words came out in russian and at a slow speed.

("Comrade Turbinski, we have give you tranquilizer so you not freak out." ) the normal looking boy answered in very poor russian.

"How do you know my name? Who are you people? Your russian is the lousiest I've ever heard!"

("Fixit heard men refer to you as 'Comrade Turbinski'. We assume that your name is 'Comrade Turbinski'. We are Teen Titans. Believe us please when we say mean no harm. I am Robin. She is Starfire (Robin indicated the orange girl). She is Raven (Robin indicated the pale girl) He is Beast Boy (he indicated the green boy holding a stick). They are Fixit and Cyborg (Robin indicated the man with glowing blues eyes and the black Cyborg). They fix you good. Can you speak english? Mine Russian is bad, especially in terms grammar of.")

"You sedated me? You performed surgery on me? Do any of you even have a medical degree?" Turbinski switched to english (the boy's russian was pure torture) and his sedation was quickly wearing off.

"Well, not officially. But my parents insisted I get medical training. Plus Fixit can give both S.T.A.R. Labs and Lexcorp a run for their money any day." Cyborg scratched his neck.

"Good God, your first thought were to bring me here instead of taking me to a doctor? I don't even think what you did was legal!" It was clear the the sedatives had worn off.

"Well, when you ran to the states, did you go through all the proper procedural?" Raven asked.

Turbinski poked his fingers together and mumbled incoherently.

"I rest my case."

"Well S.T.A.R.Labs is still being reconstructed. Besides both I and Cyborg both have experience treating medical wounds. As for legality...ever since our mayor's recent gay sex scandal, we could be selling arms to politically tense countries and none would notice. Actually quite disturbing when you think about it." explained Robin.

"We did the best we could, man." Cyborg rubbed his neck.

Turbinski had an unnerving thought.

"Wait does anyone know that I'm here? Because if anyone in the government or the media knows I'm here, I've got to fly my ass out of here or all our lives could be in danger!"

"But my diagnosis shows that you are not fit to participate in any strenuous activity for at least a month. Perhaps even two or three months. Thus, 'flying your ass out of here' would only endanger your health." Fixit commented.

"My Goddamn health and everyone else's health is going to be a lot worse if those who created me find out I'm not dead!"

"Calm down! Turbinski, none knows your here except those standing in the room-"

"And Silkie!" added Starfire.

"And Silkie. But he can't talk due to the fact that he's sort of a mutated maggot. As I mention earlier, our mayor's gay sex scandal pretty much ate all of the media coverage."

"That is good to know. You people have any food?"

"Oh! I have made some fresh Zorg Zuum stew just this morning!" Starfire bought a pot of stew into the infirmary room. The Titans (excluding Fixit, who didn't need to eat) huddled together in a corner.

"Normally it's serve with Zoob Zoob, but finding fresh-"

Starfire's comment about the difficulty of finding fresh bilinikites was interrupted by Turbinski consuming the stew in one large slurp.

"Jesus Christ, when did you last have a decent meal?" Cyborg stared in horror as Turbinski began licking the pot.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost 2 weeks."

"Unless you would like to count dirt or dubious plant life, about a month, a week and two days."

"How did you managed to survive?"

"To be honest I have no idea. I guess it maybe had something to do with me being part airplane."

"And just how did you end up getting beaten up in a junkyard?"

"Well, to fully explain that, I will have to go back to my very beginnings:

About 23-24 years ago (it was never documented exactly how long ago it was), a baby was bought by a dodgy Russian government agency from a corrupt Russian orphanage.

As you' have probably have guessed, the government agency had very few ethics. As the baby grew, the government agency turned me into a human/airplane hybrid. As well as being turn into an airplane cyborg, they raised me into being a happy, smiling on the outside propaganda tool, as well as using me in some experiments that you don't want to know the details of. At 15 years old, I had enough and ran..errr flew away. I crash landed in Brazil training camp for young Chojins-"

"Chojins? What are chojins?"

"They're what Americans call "meta-humans" or "super-powers". Pretty much everyone else calls them "chojins".

Anyway, I made a new friend named Ricardo there. I wouldn't see him until many years later and after his mental condition had been greatly diminished. Anyway, Master Pa-Shango(he was the trainer of this camp) called the authorities and they took me back. That's when they installed a radar bug in me, which I later had to take out with a rusty knife.

"That explains why we had to remove this from your side" Fixit held a rusty knife in his arms.

"Anyway flash forward about 6 years later. A Japanese event called the Chojin Crown came up. The Russian government then cut a deal with me: win the Chojin Crown and they would let me be free. Apparently, me winning the Chojin Crown would make the government put out more money to make more like me.

Long story short, I didn't win. So I remained in the hand of the government agency that created me. Then over a month ago, they said they were transferring me to a secret base in Antarctica. With the benefit of hindsight, I should have seen that it was an obvious trap.

They tried to assassinate me, I fled. After a month or so of cat and mouse, they cornered me in the Jump City Junkyard, where your friend Fixit found me. Now I'm here, telling you my tale."

"Oh my! That is horrible! Simply horrible! Poor, poor Comrade Turbinski!" Starfire squeezed the airplane chojin.

"You're...hurting me." Turbinski mumbled.

"You have any idea why they were trying to kill you?" Robin had a bad feeling that there was some sort of conspiracy going on.

"I don't know. I guess they wanted to get rid of me so they could fund some sort of other project. While passing out, I heard one of the agents talk to another about something or someone named 'Terra'-"

"Terra! What do you know about Terra?" Beast Boy leapt into action and began to shake Turbinski.

"Beast Boy. I believe your shaking Turbinski is doing even greater damage to Turbinski's recovery then Starfire's hug." Fixit commented monotonously. Starfire blushed.

"I don't know anything about Terra. I only heard them talk about someone or something called Terra. I was half-conscious at the time, for all I know they could have really been talking about turnips!"

"C'mon on man, tell us what you know! A week after we found you, we went to give Terra her weekly polishing and she wasn't even there! What do you know?" Beast Boy continue to shake Turbinski.

"Polish?" Turbinski wonder why a girl would need a weekly polishing.

"Beast Boy, he really doesn't know anything! Stop shaking him!" It took the Titans combined strength to pull Beast Boy off Turbinski, who was now going swirly eyed.

"But...but Terra's missing." Beast Boy was misty eyed.

"I know. I know. But shaking Turbinski isn't going to help us find her." Robin calmly patted Beast Boy's shoulder.

"It couldn't hurt."

"Da, it does." Turbinski tried to rid himself of the swirly eyes.

"Titans, Let's go to the meeting room." Robin announced.

The meeting room:

"I think he knows something, but he's not telling us!" Beast Boy was unusually tense.

"Beast Boy, we do not know if that's true or not. However, judging by Turbinski's fear of those who had beat him, I think something corrupt is up. Maybe Turbinski doesn't know what exactly happened to Terra, but I believe he still may be able to help us find out what happened to her. It appears the dodgy agency that created him may have taken her. I think we should let him stay here-"

"But he could lying about the whole thing Robin!" Beast Boy argued.

"My empathetic abilities tell me otherwise. Also, I very briefly checked his mind out. I could stay there for less then two minutes before I got disturbed beyond belief. More-so then I already am. Apparently his childhood was even more angsty and horrific then he's letting on. His fear is real. He doesn't want to go back to where he was. He's happy to be free from them. I say we should let him stay with us, even though he is technically an illegal immigrant." Raven explained.

"Oh, we can simply not let our funny speaking new friend Turbinski be homeless! That would be horrible!" Starfire also voted to let Turbinski stay.

"Cyborg, what are your thoughts?"

"I just don't think we should let him wander around the streets. What if this agency tries to reclaim him? Then where we will be? Nowhere man."

"Fixit?"

"Why are you asking him, he doesn't even live here. He lives in a creepy underground lab where the sun doesn't shine and it smells like junk and has very few social skills and-"

"Oh my, Beast Boy. How very embarrassing for you to say that while I'm in the same room. You little beee-yotch." Fixit commented in his usual calm monotone manner.

Everyone stared at Fixit.

"Fixit, I know you're knew at conversing with other people and stuff-but remember: bitch is the insult for females, bastard or asshole is the insult for males." Cyborg explained.

Fixit gave a little cough: "I think you should Turbinski something else to eat. He was chewing on the pot when we left the infirmary."

So it was decided: despite Beast Boy's protests, Turbinski would resides at Titans Tower until something else was figured out.

They went back to the infirmary.

"Turbinski, we were talking about your situation. How would you like to stay here and help us with our search for Terra by revealing information about the agency that created and later betrayed you?" Robin offered.

"Betray and possible destroy my bosses? Dare I live the American Dream? Hell, da I do!" Turbinski agreed to the Titan's offer.

Russia, a secret base:

"So Slade...It appears that the rumors or your death have been greatly exaggerated."

"Call me Deathstroke or Terminator. Those are the names I kill with."

"Well, anyway, Deathstroke-or-Terminator, you see the offer before you."

"Yes. Kill this businessman called Pumpinator, a.k.a. Max Sneagator Addida, and kidnap and bring his daughter, Ny'ke Grande Alisa Hope Addida to you. I want to know, are you asking me to bring you this little girl to you so you can rape her or sell her to people who will rape her?"

"Slade, I mean Deathstroke-or-Terminator, you know our background: we deal in many things that are considered "wrong" and "immoral", but child prostitution is one thing we don't do."

"I must know one other thing: why kill this businessman? What wrong has he done to you?'

"Well it's more of a thing he has done to our allies in the D.M.P. He wouldn't let the D.M.P. have his child. He choose instead to raise his child 'normally'. The D.M.P. believes the child would be much better off if they were to raise her. They would bring out her true potential as a fighter."

"I believe in that. Very well then, I will take the job."

Russian, a much lower level, same secret base, around the same time,the lab:

Scientists were surrounded by the "de-fossilizing" tube which hold Terra.

"Well Comrades, it's about time she de-fossilizing. It been 5 weeks and God only knows how much money has been spent on her!"

"I propose a toast!" A different scientist pulled out a secret bottle of Vodka and began to pass around shot glasses.

"Yes, a toast! To finally getting this part of the damn project done! Here Here!" one scientist lifted his shot glass to the air.

"Yes, Here Here!" All the scientists (plus the janitor, who snuck some) raised their shot glasses in the air.

Terra awoke in the tube, floating in water and staring at the crowd of scientists before her.

_Where Am I? _she thought.


	3. Confrontations of all Kinds

Chapter Three: Confrontations of All Kinds

By: Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: All characters copyrighted their owners.

Slade checked his map. Damn it, he couldn't believe he had gotten lost. How long had he been a well-respected mercenary again?

Let's see: take a left on Gingko Tree lane, then go right on River lane, then go straight on White Oak Circle.

Slade vowed never to take any more contracts on people who lived in suburbs. They just weren't worth the effort and the pure waspynss of the neighborhoods brought back bittersweet memories he didn't want to remember.

Slade sighed, something he didn't do very often. He had once been a resident of one those upper-class neighborhoods and he had never felt in place there.

Meanwhile, Slade's target (Max Sneagator Addida a.k.a. Pumpinator) was not having a good time himself.

Max had finally gathered enough courage to tell Kevin about their daughter. It wasn't going well.

"Let's go over this again: you arranged for us to meet to give me some big news. And this big new is that you've had sex with a woman, which produced a kid?'

Kevin Mask did not like having his time wasted and was kicking himself for agreeing to meet with Pumpinator. Why the hell had he done it? He thought Pumpinator was pathetic. He couldn't win Kevin's affections then and he wouldn't win Kevin's affections now.

"Here's her when she was just a day old."

Kevin gave a glance at the photograph of Pumpinator sitting a hospital cot holding a little pink bundle.

"So what?' Kevin asked as he handed the photograph back.

"Here's a recent a picture of her. She's four years old now." Max handed Kevin a photo of Ny'ke, taken shortly after her birthday party. She was as tall as most seven years old.

"Good God, have you been feeding your kid bovine growth hormones or something?" Kevin's tone of voice attracted the attention of the other diners.

"Don't you think Ny'ke's looks cute? Don't you think she looks sort of familiar?" Max asked desperately.

"What the hell is your point, Pumpinator?"

"Look I told you to call me Max. I'm trying to put 'Pumpinator' behind me so I can raise Ny'ke better." Max took a deep breath.

"Kevin, I hesitated to tell you this much earlier because I thought you wouldn't believe me. I had gathered up the courage to tell you after the Chojin Crown, but after you...well you were there (Kevin made a grunting noise of disproval. He hated being reminded of his loss in the Chojin Crown) I thought you wouldn't able to deal with it then. But now it has been a few years and that Checkmate guy gave birth to that Dik Dik guy's baby, So now I think it's more likely that you'll believe what I'm about to tell you: Ny'ke is our daughter, yours and mine. I was almost three months pregnant when I fought Kid Muscle. Somehow I didn't miscarry Ny'ke. The doctors said she was a tough little fetus. Anyway, three months later I moved to Jump City. I'm telling you this because I feel Ny'ke should know both parents. I know this sounds impossible, but if you want to talk to the doctors who delivered Ny'ke and verified that what I've said is true. I think it would be good if Ny'ke knew you also."

At about the same time:

Slade had finally managed to find the house of his target. It had been far more difficult then he had previously thought. He had to deal with several upset dogs and a hyperactive 5 year old that thought he was Santa Clause for some reason. He quietly slipped through a window.

Ny'ke and Rose (Ny'ke friend, who was 6 years old) happily sat in the TV room, watching a movie about a giant robot. Ny'ke bought another big handful of popcorn to her mouth.

"Rose, wouldn't it be cool if Optimus Prime fought the Iron Giant?"

"Oh Ny'ke, that wouldn't even be a fair fight. Optimus Prime is from the future and the Iron Giant is from the 1950s, which was like a million years ago. Optimus Prime would kick the Iron Giant's ass."

"Now is that really appropriate language for a little girl?"

The two girls screamed at the sight of the scary looking man with a gun.

At the sound of the girl's screams, Wintergreen (Rose's elderly guardian and baby-sitter for the girls were Max was out) came rushing out of the bathroom, a piece of toilet paper attached to his foot.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Wintergreen screamed at Slade.

Slade turned to Wintergreen: "I never meant for this to happen."

He then threw a canister of knockout gas. He left out the same window he entered the house in. Once outside, he found himself vomiting in a neighbors rose bushes.

The neighbors noticed.

"Marla, call the cops. Some bum throwing up in or rose bushes. "

Of course, Slade was far away when the cops actually arrived.

Meanwhile, with Kevin and Max:

"I don't believe a word that you have told me is true. I think this is some mentally unbalanced attempt to maintain contact with me."

"But-"

"How would I know these doctors you're talking about are even real doctors? How would I know you didn't pay them to lie?"

"Now you just wait a minute-"

Kevin wouldn't let Max finished:" I most certainly do not want to be part of your existence. I most certainly do not to be part of your daughter's existence. What the hell made you think you were stable enough to raise a child? You're a bundle of talk show issues! Why should I believe your child would be any more lovable or likable then you are? You're a neurotic sneaker, why should I believe your child is any different?"

Max did not say a word, but promptly shoved Kevin into his plate of pasta. Then to add insult to injury, he poured Kevin's own plate of pasta down Kevin's pants. Then he pulled out Kevin's chair from under him and gave the fallen Kevin a swift kick to the balls.

Max ignored the stares of the diners and left Kevin with the bill.

Max got into his car and drove off, ignoring most of the lights and the speeding limit.

He pulled into the parking lot of Os Heavens ( an all-night South American/Spanish/Pan-Asian bakery). Only then did he let the tears come.

Deep down in his heart he knew Kevin wouldn't accept their daughter. Kevin was an angry, angry, man. Max wondered if Kevin's rage at his father was still what was fueling him Of maybe it was at his coach (who was later revealed to really be Warsman) for leaving him.

Maybe Max wasn't exactly one to talk, but that wasn't healthy fuel for life. Max still had some angry at his childhood and at his family, but next to therapy, it wasn't his fuel for life. Ny'ke was.

Maybe it was better that Kevin wasn't part of Ny'ke's life. Max was doing okay raising Ny'ke by himself. He had a stable job. They lived in a nice neighborhood. He was making friends who wouldn't turn on him.

Ny'ke seemed to growing up fine. She was making friends at her daycare and had normal learning skills.

He and Ny'ke were both doing perfectly fine without Kevin Mask.

So why did Kevin's words hurt him so much? Max knew a long time ago that Kevin didn't love him. It was a simple fact. Plus Kevin hadn't acted very lovable. Yet Max had wanted Kevin to love him.

"God please let him in love with somebody else. Hell, anybody else. Maybe then I'll get over Kevin Mask." At least that's what Max hoped.

Meanwhile, the police were interviewing Ny'ke, Rose,and Wintergreen about what happened.

"He only had one eye hole!" Ny'ke exclaimed, covering up one of her eyes to demonstrate.

"When he saw Wintergreen, he said 'I didn't mean for this to happen' and then threw this funny gas that made us sleep at us."

"You mean the knockout gas?"

"Yeah, that stuff. Anyway, Wintergreen had to throw up right after he woke up before he called the police."

Officer Slack tried to get Wintergreen to calm down.

"Now you just keep breathing in and out of that paper bag until you're calm enough to tell us what happened."

Wintergreen couldn't get himself to calm down. Slade was still alive and was doing the mercenary thing again. Why had he broken into Max's house? What was he doing?

Meanwhile, the restaurant was making Kevin wash dishes to pay the bill.

As it turned out, Kevin didn't have enough American currency to pay the bill and they had refused Kevin's brand of credit card. However, they were kind enough to provide Kevin with an ill-fitting change of clothes.

Washing the dishes was a surprisingly calming activity. It gave him time to think about his actions.

If he were to look really deeply within himself, he was almost flattered that Pumpinator kept him in his thoughts.

Out of all the people Kevin had ever had sex with or even thought about having sex with, Pumpinator treated him the best.

Kevin found himself remembering a random moment between the two of them:

It was maybe the third or fourth time that they had sex:

"Kevin, I wish I could freeze this moment in time."

"How come?"

"Being with you makes me happy. It makes me happy because you're a wonderful person to be with."

At the time Kevin had shrugged off the comment as hopelessly sappy, but now it almost made him feel warm inside. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to him.

Wait a minute-damn it, he vowed he would stop doing crap like that.

No more looking back at his past with Pumpinator. Or his past with Mars. Or even his past with Lord Flash. Sentimental thoughts interfered with his training. That's all he vowed to value now. Getting stronger. Getting tougher. Getting unbeatable. That's all he valued now.

A dish slipped out of his hands.

"We're going to make you stay an extra hour to replace that broken dish." the manager told him. Damn it all to hell.

Max had finally returned home at 11:15 p.m., with a bag full of baked goods from Os Heavens.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed upon seeing all the police cars in his driveway.

His daughter came running out of the house.

"Dahdee! Dahdee! This really scary dude came into our house and he told Rose not to swear! Rose said ass! Then the scary dude saw Wintergreen and the scary dude got almost sad! Then the scary dude threw this gas that made us all go to sleep! Then we woke up and Wintergreen threw up a bunch! Then he called the cops and we had to tell the cops what happened! Wintergreen almost passed out because he couldn't breathe! He had to breathe in and out of a paper bag before he could talk to the officer! Hey you went to Os Heavens! Can I have a chocolate donut with chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles?" Ny'ke hyperactively recounted the night's events to her father.

"Huh?"

An officer approached Max.

"Mr. Addida, approximately 4 hours and 22 minutes ago, a man broke into your house with violent intent. However, none was harmed. For the next 24 hours, the house will be under police observation in case he come out I suggest you check into a hotel sir."

"Can we go to a hotel that has a swimming pool, Dahdee?" Ny'ke asked.

"You have a very unflappable child." an older cop commented, affectionately patting Ny'ke on the head.

5:22 A.M., the next day:

Slade drank from his little bottle of whiskey. He was on a plane to Tokyo, Japan. He knew his reputation would be horribly smeared for running away from a contract. But he wasn't prepared for seeing Wintergreen, his only true friend again. He hadn't intended for Wintergreen to find out he wasn't dead. He intended Wintergreen to go on with his life, uncluttered by Slade's presence. Well, it was too late for that. The best he could do was lay low now. So Japan it was. Japan had their own crimes to deal with, they probably wouldn't notice a hiding mercenary. He hit the flight attendant bottom to get another mini-bottle of whiskey.

Russian: 6:32 a.m. the same day:

From the moment she had regain consciouness, she had been prodded and poked with needles. She knew she wasn't in the states anymore, because only one of the scientists spoke english.

Now they had taken her into a room with two contraptions that looked like electric chairs. They strapped her into one.

She remembered watching a documentary on executions with Beast Boy. They had showed a particularly gruesome execution of a prisoner in a electric chair. It was so gruesome that Terra vomited on Beast Boy, who in turned vomited on Raven's favorite houseplant.

"O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended the, and I detest all my sins because of they just punishment, but most of all because they offend They, my God, who art all-good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of they grace, to sin no more and to avoid the near occasion of sin. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." Terra screamed.

"(Shut up) The scientist slapped her.

Terra just creamed the prayer louder and louder.

They brought another girl into the room. A girl who amazingly resembled Terra, right down to her hair, eyes and facial features.

"(What are you doing to me? Why did you change my face? I want to go back to the orphanage! Take me back to the orphanage!)" her look-alike screamed in Russian.

They turned on the power.

"Please God forgive me. Please God forgive me." Terra muttered over and over again.

But the electric shock she anticipated did not come. Instead she felt an an almost draining sensation.

"(What are you doing to me? What are you doing to me? I'm seeing people and places in my head that weren't there before?)" Terra's look-alike screamed.

"(Better stop now. We only want our decoy to have fragments of Terra's memories, not entire ones. It will look more like authentic amnesia that way.)" one the scientists commented to a scientist at the controls.

The real Terra slumped over, not dead, but very unconscious.

"(What did you do to her? What have you done to me? There are memories in my mind that aren't my own!)" the Terra-decoy demanded to know.

She felt a stabbed in her arm and soon she was unconscious also.

The scientist at the controls spoke into a walkie-talkie:

"(The Terra decoy is complete and ready for delivery into the United States. What should we do with the real Terra?)"

"(Take her back to the lab. She still has many uses for us.)" The voice on the other side commended.

Author's notes: I would like to note that Wintergreen and Rose aren't original characters. They were characters in the Teen Titans comic book series that could possibly show up in the cartoon.


End file.
